His Clown Princess of Crime
by mikaylamarsh117
Summary: This is a complete JokerxHarley story, great story if i do say so myself please follow and fan my little harlequins! Mild language and some upsetting scenes.
1. A New Beginning

Harley woke up in the same place her puddin' had left her the night before, curled up in a ball holding her stomach and still wincing at the pain her supposed true love left her with. A small welt had formed on her stomach under her corset and every breath hurt more than the last. She blinked a couple times trying to uncloud her vision trying to remember what had happened last night.

She slowly made her way to the bathroom to clean herself up, she closed the door as quitely as she could due to hearing the Jokers heavy footsteps come up the stairs. Harley quickly undid the back of her corset and undressed the rest of the way, looking at the new colors her love had added to her growing collection. She drew herself a hot bath when her reflection in the mirror caught her eye. She didn't see herself anymore, she saw herself as some brainwashed brat that had been too easily influenced. She had bruises not just in one place but EVERYWHERE, things had gotten out of hand last night and the memories were coming back in flashes. She stepped into the bath already feeling the pain away, it was then that she remembered last night.

*Harley couldn't remember what she had dto get this beating, she just figured her puddin snapped. She walked into his study while he was on the phone, after hanging up with whatever call he was taking Harley hurried up the stairs the their bedroom picking out her outfit for the night. Red was taking her out for a girls night across town and she couldn't wait to have girl time for once. Just then the Joker burst the door opened and threw her to the floor. He screamed vulgar terms at her and lead her to believe that he was better without her, He swore at her, and beat her with terrifying might. Thats when the last kick came that sent her back straight into the wall, thats when everything went black.*

Harley burst into tears not caring how loud she was until she heard Mistah J open up their bedroom door, she slammed her hands over her mouth opening her busted lip again. "Harley baby?, are you in there?, whats wrong?". He sounded really concerned for a person who had just the night before beaten her to a bloody pulp.

"Yea pud- Mistah J I'm alright, just taking a bath is all"  
she called out to him her stomach wincing in pain.  
"Alright babes, don't take too long in there"  
She heard his footsteps start going towards the door-  
"I'm just soaking my bruises, I guess"  
*silence*  
Crap.. he had heard her, his footsteps moved closer to the bathroom door jiggling the door knob.  
"Harleen Quinzel open this door, I'm so sorry doll... I-I'm so sorry"

Harley climbed out of the bath, still wincing in pain. He wasn't going to just apologize this time he always did this. Harley began to cry only managing a small "No puddin', I'm fine." She managed to put icy-hot in the places that hurt the most, and got dressed. Never hearing the Joker move once. This wasn't like him, not at all like him actually. After a while he got bored and left her there not caring what happened to her, just caring about the damn bat. She put her hair in the same bun that she always wore before turning into Harley but still did her makeup the same. She peered into the full body length mirror on the other side of the bathroom door at herself. She was wearing a black corset, red and black leggings with her famous logo on them, and black ankle boots that had red glitter accents on them. She was proud of being Harley Quinn, and had no intention of going back to the old Harleen. The only thing she wan't sure of was The Joker, and whether their love was true or not, and after last night... she didn't believe he actually loved her. She opened up the door slowly only to see her puddin's head in his hands sitting on the edge of their bed. It looked as though he'd been crying his white face makeup has traveled down his hands forming weird patterns, when he heard the door close behind harley he looked up. His makeup was all screwed up, and it managed to make Harley hurt even more.

"Y-you're going to leave me aren't you..." he spoke up tears forming in his eyes again. Harley didn't answer she just slowly walked over to him.  
The Joker looked at her, he looked at his beautiful Minx not knowing how much time he had left with her.  
"Puddin' I-"  
Harley was cut off by Mistah J getting up and holding her in a warm hug, he didn't give a crap about anything at this moment, he only paid attention to the woman he loved who was weeping in his arms right now. "Harley I don't know what came over me... I-I couldn't control myself, I lost myself, and I-I hurt you. I never should have hurt you."  
"I'M NO BETTER THAN MY FATHER!" he screamed shaking the old toy factory they had had to reside in thanks to the GPD and Batsy. He let go of Harley and sobbed sitting himself back down on their bed.

Harley took her loves hand and pulled it away from his face it was odd seeing her J cry, it was foreign to her, but knowing her she knew how to make everything better for him. The Joker looked up to her, shocked. She pulled his head into her lap as she slid in next to him on their bed, stroking his green hair she laid her head on top of his and whispered in his ear how much she loved him.

"Puddin' ever since the day I first met ya I knew you and I would be an unstoppable team togetha, I love you since the first day I saw ya, and I would never leave ya over something that ya didn't mean to do". She felt The Jokers face curl itself into a small smirk. She helped her love get into bed and crawled in next to him. She was just about to fall asleep when she heard him call to her in a whisper.

"Harley?"  
"Yea Puddin'?"  
"I-I love you doll"  
"Ya really mean it baby?"  
The Joker wrapped his arms around her waist and held her, this was one of his soft moments, the moments she cherished the most because no matter what anyone said, The Joker did love her, and she would put up with his bad days because she loved these moments that made it all better".  
"We've got a thing called mad love Harls, and I've felt it since the day I saw you take those 2 doctors out at the asylum when they tried to stop you from breaking me out. You were the only woman I could ever confide it, screw that the only LIVING BEING I could confide in. You know everything about me, just as I know everything about you. Your my love, and my life Harley, Your the only one I've ever known to actually understand this Clown Prince of Crime. I love you Harley". Harley felt tears well up in her eyes, she turned to face him with his arms still wrapped around her. "I love you too p-puddin'" and with that he laid a soft kiss on her head and they slept in harmony for once. Harley knew from then on things were gonna change, and The Joker knew that from now on he was going to change for her clown princess of crime.

The next morning Harley's eyes fluttered open as she she yawned and managed a smile. Her J was still sleeping, she looked at the time, 5:25 AM J would be up in 35 minutes. She slowly moved his right arm off of her to which he then rolled over and faced the wall of their room. She smirked knowing he'd probably end up falling on the floor and waking himself up earlier than usual. It made her even happier knowing he wouldn't come after her for it. She then swiftly and with one motion pulled herself out of bed.

She made her way to the bathroom door and opened it slowly without so much as a creak. She slipped in and got dressed in her outfit which consisted of skinny jeans, a red fitted t-shirt, a black and red chocker with a picture of her and J on it, and red and black knee high boots. She put her hair up in a ponytail and looked at herself quickly in the mirror before heading downstairs. She turned the corner to the kitchen when she heard her name. "Harl?, is that you, are you okay?"

Crap, it was Red she had completely forgotten that red and her had made plans last night before J's blow-up happened. "Yea Red, it's me, and yea I'm okay."

"He hurt you didnt he?"

"Yea, but its okay now Red, he's changed" Harley looked down at the floor and grinned, maybe this time he was telling the truth.

"That MONSTER will never change Harley, you were so much better off staying with me after you got out of the Asylum!" Red whisper-shouted.

*THUD*

Harley and Red both jumped knowing Joker had fallen on the floor and shit was about to go down if Red didn't leave quickly. They heard the Joker yawn as Harley pushed Red out of the back door and shut it a little too loud behind her, Harley stood facing the door with her hands still on it when she heard J clear his throat. She spun around to meet his eyes. "Harl, who was at the door?". Busted. "Oh, uh it was Darryl, he was wondering if he had to work today but I told him it was okay, that we were going to take a day off the crime scene."

"Oh, thats right it's Saturday." Joker thought.

"How's about we go out on a little date night my little Minx?" Joker asked. Harley nearly jumped with joy. "Oh you mean it puddin'!?". "Yes, now go start the grocery shopping in the next town over, and I'll take care of some last minute things" Joker said handing her a list of stuff they needed for the next few weeks. Harley grabbed the list gently to which her puddin' replied with a kiss on her forehead.

Harley grabbed the get away cars keys, took one last look at the toy factorys window to which the Joker blew a kiss to her from, and headed down the back roads of Gotham. She had the radio cranked so high she could feel the bass of the songs she played on the radio. She looked at the next song coming up, "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun -Cyndi Lauper". This ride was about the get interesting, her puddin' barely ever let her play this song in the car because he found it annoying, even if it was Harley's favorite song. The first verse came up and she was already singing her little heart out, if only her puddin' were here to see this.

The Joker had watched his little minx drive off a little too crazy towards one of the back roads they usually took. He knew for a fact he was going to miss her but kept himself contained, he had work to do. He went upstairs to their bedroom and got changed into his famous green and purple suit. He had called a couple of his henchmen to come over at once or they'd get their heads blown off, ya know usual punishment from the Joker. Darryl, Keith, and Harold pulled up the driveway and let themselves into the basement.


	2. Why don't ya smile for me?

Minutes after the Joker's henchmen entered the basement the Joker came through the door with a wicked grin on his face. "DARRYL, KEITH, HAROLD. I NEED YOUR HELP" he yelled in a voice that could make a toddler cry on command.  
"With what boss?, is it a heist?" Keith asked,  
"No you damn fool, I'm planning a date with Harley" J answered.

Harold looked at Darryl with a crazy grin on his face, "You seriously thought us guys would know anything about this kind of thing Joker?, that kid is insane you figure something out!". Normally The Joker would shoot him on command for raising his voice, oh who am I kidding. The Joker pulled out his handgun with no hesitation and shot Harold in the leg. "ANY MORE COMMENTS BOYS?", there was a pause of silence. "THOUGHT SO, NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!". There was the sound of scurrying, and of course limping, then the basement door shut. "What to do..." J thought, "What to do...".

Harley had just pulled into the Local Stop and Shop in the next town over known as Leravon City. Being new to the smaller city she got out of the car slowly and scanned the area for any "Wanted" signs, the Gotham Police Department had been good at screwing her visits to cities over. Once she figured there were none in sight she stepped out of the getaway car to which she was greeted with cat calls from bikers who had parked next to the sidewalk. "Disgusting men" she thought, "They wouldn't be doing that if my puddin' were here". "HEY, TAKE A PICTURE WHY DON'T YA!" she screamed at them. "Feisty, I like you baby" one of the bikers beamed at her and replied to her pissed look with a wink.

"Oh boy" Harley thought as she walked across the pavement towards them with a sly grin on her face. "I'm never going to be allowed here again am I?" she spoke under her breath gritting her teeth. As she got closer to the bikers their cat calls just got even more relentless and loud. She had made it to the Bike filled sidewalk after having to look at her feet stomping a little too noticibly on the pavement. One of the bikers stood up, a burly man with a longer leather jacket that read "Big Papa". "Great this must be the ring leader" Harley thought. The biker lifted up his hand and reached toward her face, "Don't. You. Dare." Harley thought "Don't. You. Freaking. Dare". The biker cradled her chin in his hand only to be met by her almost-too-heavy-to-carry purse. "DON'T TOUCH ME YOU FILTHY BASTAHD!, MY PUDDIN' WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD ON A STAKE". The rest of the bikers were too stunned to move, they went from giving nodding looks of approval at their boss touching Harley, to the dumbfounded did she just seriously knock him on his ass look. "ANYBODY ELSE WANNA TOUCH?" she said a little to loudly placing a hand on her hip. The bikers looked like they were pondering it until she gave them a pissed look and they turned away, "That's what I thought".

Harley strutted away from the sidewalk wearing the biggest grin ever thinking how great it had felt to knock the biker out cold. You'd think it would have been J that would have taught her to hit like that, but what people didn't know was before you became a psychiatrist at Arkham you had to take a self-defence class. Looking back on it now Harley chuckled to herself "Bet they never though a super villian would come from their staff, Idiots". Harley walked into the supermarkets doors and

"Come here often?" he asked her. Harley cringed at the more-than-cheesy pickup line the Creeper had used on her. She turned to face him, "Listen here Creep-o, I don't have time for this and if you think I do then you are sadly mistaken". Harley turned back around and walked over to the areas she needed to be she didn't have time to deal with the Creeper nor the patience. She turned to face him once she got by the register. "Leave me alone now or I'll get my J to teach you a lesson." She said a snarl had formed on her bright red lips. The Creeper backed off obviously he had found another girl to prey on, in the meantime Harley had to get back to her J and see what he had planned for date night.

The Joker had been planning since the moment the goons had left him. He had never felt such a soft spot for Harley before, or really anyone before. He had been counting the times he had hurt Harley and hoped that this would make all of the bad things go away. The plan The Joker had was to show her that no matter how he may treat her there is always good in the bad, and maybe he doesn't show his love too often but he thought of it as a way to protect her from getting to close before he lashed out again. He was always afraid of Harley getting closer than she already was to him, and then him lashing out at her for something she had done, causing her to leave him. He had seen it happen before with plenty of the others. Tonight was not the night that he was going to hurt Harley… he hoped.


End file.
